Locos de Amor
by MasasinMaze
Summary: Ambos al volverse héroes famosos atraen más la atención de muchas personas y por consiguiente atraen algunos comentarios que pueden despertar en ambos una sensación de celos que los estaba fastidiando. En definitivo el amor es una cosa tan confusa y problemática que puede hacer de sus mentes un lio.


_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, muy buenas a todos y aquí estoy en este corto One-Shot de una de mis parejas favoritas de Boku no Hero, (IzukuxOchako). Tengo que admitir que fue algo desafiante escribir esto más que nada porque tenia que mentalizarme con el punto de vista de cada uno. Puede que las personalidades estén un poco OoC y creo que puedo explicarlo al final. De todos modos espero que les guste y aquí vamos...Go.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creador Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo Único: Locos de Amor**_

Ya todo se estaba haciendo muy irritante para mí ahora que Izuku se había vuelto muy famoso luego de ascender a ser el héroe número uno tomando el lugar de All Might que después había pasado a Endeavor y ahora él. Como era normal esta noticia viajó por todo el mundo y los medios explotaron ante el nuevo símbolo de la paz con tan solo 20 años.

Claro que el problema no radicaba en Izuku _(no completamente)_ , el problema principal era lo que atrajo su fama. Como lo puede ser la atención y admiración de la mayoría de la población y por consiguiente, _**chicas**_.

Es difícil ser tolerante para mí el estar patrullando por las calles con mi traje de heroína escuchando distintos comentarios y chismes de como yo las llamo: zorras. Está bien, lo admito, puede que estuviera exagerando pero ese es la única palabra que viene en mi mente cuando las oigo hablar de mi peliverde.

Comentarios como: _"Es tan guapo con su traje de héroe", "Quisiera que me viniera a rescatar todo el tiempo"_ o _"No por nada es de los hombres más sexys"_ hacen que pierda la paciencia y que quiera decirles en toda la cara que son tan superficiales y que no lo conocen en absoluto, o por lo menos no como lo conozco yo.

Después de todo soy su amiga desde el primer año en U.A y pude ver de primera mano lo grandioso y heroico que puede llegar a ser, sumándole esa mirada decidida y esa sonrisa esperanzada que te da el alivio de que todo está bien.

Nadie nota otros aspectos de él que son grandiosos, su coraje a la hora de enfrentar un villano, la empatía que siente por las familias involucradas en algún accidente, las honestas lágrimas que salen de sus ojos cuando logra salvar a un niño y que con su sola sonrisa llene el ambiente de esperanza y los corazones de tranquilidad.

Claro que ahora tiene un cuerpo de infarto con su musculada y amplia espalda que siempre me provoca abrazar, o esos fuertes y protectores brazos cálidos con varias cicatrices que son recuerdos de su valentía como héroe para defender a los demás por encima de su salud. Sencillamente era perfecto físicamente y puedo admitir que me vuelvo algo loca cuando lo veo fijamente.

Pero lo que sin duda me encanta son sus rizos verdes que he tenido la oportunidad de acariciar, esas tiernas pecas y su alegre y deslumbrante sonrisa que al solo verla causa que mi corazón se derrita. Y también debo comentar que lo sé todo de él y el de mi por partes iguales, sé sobre su difícil infancia y de cómo fue discriminado y abusado por los demás por no tener Quirk, también sé lo difícil que fue para él fortalecerse con el One For All y lo mucho que le afecto la muerte de All Might donde yo estuve con él para confortarlo. Esas son cosas que seguramente nadie que lo conociera también como yo podía sentir, yo soy la única.

Entonces viene todo este asunto de esos comentarios de las Zorras que causan que mi patrullaje diario se vuelva un pequeño infierno en el cual mi tolerancia está al límite, ¿y saben qué?, estoy cansada y ya llegue al tope de mi paciencia.

 **-¡Ey, ustedes!-** , les exclamo a unas dos mujeres jóvenes que estaban haciendo estos comentarios y tenían en sus manos una revista de chicas con MI Héroe peliverde en la portada como ya era usual desde que saltó a la fama.

 **-Ustedes no lo conocen, así que cierren la boca-** , les digo en un tono de muerte que hasta a mí me asustaría si me lo dijera a mí misma. Como se esperaba ellas temblaron intimidadas para luego alejarse corriendo de mí, la heroína Uravity.

Por dios, ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?, se supone que soy una heroína que salva a las personas día a día y velo por su seguridad, no las amenazo y las hago correr de miedo. En definitiva estoy mal y puede que parte de la culpa no es mía, sino de Izuku que es tan perfecto y ahora todo el mundo se estaba dando cuenta, pero analicen un momento…¡Yo me di cuenta antes que todos!.

Él desde la prueba de admisión me había cautivado por la forma en la que me rescato de ser aplastada por el robot de cero puntos, sencillamente allí había captado mi atención y me hice buena amiga de él. Después sucedieron los acontecimientos de la invasión de la liga de villanos a USJ, el festival deportivo, la invasión al campamento y una gran cantidad de sucesos.

No tuvimos por decirlo así, clases en lo que cabe normales hasta que Izuku logró de nuevo en una demostración de heroísmo derrotar a Shigaraki Tomura destruyendo a la liga de villanos quitándonos un peso de encima tanto a nosotros como U.A como a la sociedad.

A partir de allí pues sucedieron muchas cosas en las que él y yo como mejores amigos nos fuimos acercando y después de altos y bajos terminando saliendo antes de nuestro tercer año en U.A. Sencillamente todo era perfecto en ese entonces donde solo me tenía que mantener alerta ante las chicas de nuestra escuela que tenían sus ojos en él, pero ahora es toda la maldita población femenina mi enemiga…y de nuevo estoy delirando.

Es normal en cierta forma que ellas digan esas cosas, yo bien sé que es perfecto y que su apariencia no es la excepción. Pero simplemente no puedo evitar sentir la furia crecer en mi cuando veo que hablan de él con esos comentarios tan superficiales y en ocasiones vulgares rozando lo lujurioso.

Ahora sí, es oficial que estoy loca por Izuku, llegando al punto de considerar a desconocidas como zorras por tan solo comentar de él como lo hacen la mayoría de chicas normales. Y de eso específicamente estoy cansada, estoy cansada de ser tan posesiva por estar enamorada hasta los huesos del peliverde y también de no querer estar lejos de él cuando ambos nos separamos para patrullar la ciudad como héroes profesionales que somos, sencillamente lo quiero a mi lado todo el tiempo.

Y así sigo dándole vueltas al asunto hasta llegar al apartamento donde vivo. Me abro paso hasta mi baño y tomo una ducha y con calma me cambio de ropa ahora teniendo una blusa blanca algo grande la verdad que me revela un hombro, y unos shorts negros cortos que me regalo Mina hace unas semanas.

Me tiro acostada en el sofá bufando pequeños insultos en voz baja sin saber qué demonios hacer ahora. Estoy en definitiva mal dado que ahora solo puedo mirar embelesada la sonrisa del héroe número uno en la portada de la revista de chicas que tengo entre mis manos.

Soy demasiado bipolar y en definitiva no tengo cura para el enamoramiento que tengo, estoy tan feliz al ver su sonrisa cuando llega a casa contándome como logró salvar a unas personas y eso le llena el día. No puedo evitar amarlo por mucho que quiera _(y no quiero dejar de amarlo)_ , es la persona en la que más confió en este mundo y solo me siento viva con él a mi lado.

Me pregunto si habrá algún momento en que deje de sentir esta furia en mi interior cada que escuchó un comentario de estos con respecto a él. Está bien si es por admiración, respeto, alegría o demás, dado que me alegra muchísimo que sea reconocido como se merece por lo noble y valiente que es, después de todo es mi héroe, pero aun así me hierve la sangre cuando los comentarios son subidos de tono.

¿Cuántas veces lo he dicho ya?, seguramente muchas, ¿Qué tengo planeado hacer?, absolutamente nada, pues diría que la felicidad que me hace sentir él, deja en ridículo a la furia que puedo llegar a sentir por mis celos.

 **-Fuu-** , dejo salir un suspiro cansada con los ojos cerrados en lo que me acuesto en el sofá mirando hacia arriba la revista que sigo leyendo por puro instinto, dado que tiene imágenes de mi peliverde de ensueño mientras salva a las personas en un incendio que hubo hace unos días donde logró salvar a más de 500 personas en 10 minutos logrando por suerte salvarlos a todos. Aun puedo recordar lo alegre que estuvo ese día.

Siento los colores llegar a mi cabeza y seguramente tengo una sonrisa boba en mi cara mientras observo como él está mirando a la cámara que tomó la foto mientras que alza un puño en forma de victoria. Él en verdad es fantástico y al final era cuestión de tiempo para que todos lo supieran, yo lo sabía en U.A y pensaba estar preparada pero al final puede que estuviera equivocada si pensaba que podría mantener la calma cuando muchas lo tienen en la mira.

Aun así vale cada maldito segundo cuando él llega alegre, me besa, hablamos, vemos películas y disfrutamos de los pocos días en los cuales el trabajo no nos deja exhaustos a cada uno. Puede que yo suene egoísta por querer que sea solo mi héroe, que sea su única prioridad y la única persona que ocupe su mente pero puedo permitírmelo, ¿no?, después de todo soy humana y es normal ser egoísta.

* * *

Estoy demasiado molesto y no importa que, no puedo cambiar ese sentimiento en mi interior que poco a poco crece con el tiempo. Acababa de salvar a dos trenes de pasajeros de chocar a causa de un villano y por suerte ambos trenes seguirían sus cursos normales, y como yo estaba un poco lejos de mi apartamento decidí disfrazarme con mi confiable gorra y lentes oscuros para pasar desapercibido.

Estuve sentado en el tren camino al departamento donde vivo y puedo escuchar una conversación de unos dos chicos jóvenes al lado mío que tenían una revista en sus manos. Lo que decían en realidad fue lo que me tocó las narices y el hecho de que la revista tuviera una imagen de mi novia Ochako no ayudaba nada.

 **-¡Uravity está muy buena!-** , exclamó uno de ellos con emoción y una sonrisa boba mientras que acerca la revista a su cara babeando por la castaña que por sus logros en rescate había logrado llegar al puesto 8 en el top de los mejores héroes. Estoy orgulloso de ella sin duda pero eso ahora no viene al caso.

 **-Mira sus pechos y su culo, quisiera que fuera mía-** , dijo el otro muchacho con una sonrisa y una mirada lujuriosa que me irrita hasta más que las de Mineta cuando estábamos en U.A y este hacia comentarios de mi novia que no me gustaban para nada, por lo que tan solo le dejaba noqueado.

Ambos chicos me voltean a ver temerosos y muertos de miedo para luego pararse de sus asientos y alejarse de allí sabiendo lo que les convenía, dado que yo en toda mi amabilidad liberé un aura asesina en lo que di un pequeño pisotón al suelo que causó que el tren temblara por unos momentos.

Desde que Ochako se había vuelto famosa como heroína las cosas eran algo así muy seguido, me encontraba con jóvenes y no tan jóvenes con las hormonas alborotadas babeando por MI novia, la heroína Uravity que le hacía sentir que flotaba en el cielo.

Cabe decir que en nuestro primer año como novios decidimos llamarnos el uno al otro por nuestros nombres de pila, de alguna forma nos hacía sentir más cercanos que antes si cabía la posibilidad. Volviendo al tema, de verdad me molestan este tipo de comentarios que le hacen a mi hermosa castaña que no merece que piensen así de ella.

Claro que sé que ella es hermosa y sexy, pues a mis ojos no hay nadie más preciosa y bella que ella en el mundo entero. Pueden venir miles de chicas diariamente a insinuárseme como es usual y yo siempre diré la misma respuesta: "Ya tengo a la novia más hermosa del mundo". Me importa nada si esto alborota a la prensa y demás, pues tengo que dejar en claro que mi corazón ya le pertenece a ella.

Con sus suaves y sedosos cabellos castaños que le llegan ahora hasta los hombros, con su figura bien formada y sensual siendo bien dotada con sus hermosas piernas, sus provocativas curvas que me enloquecen, sus suaves y perfectos pechos y su bella cara donde lo primero que veo son sus grandes ojos, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus finos labios suplicándome ser besados.

Es…perfecta, y siempre voy a creer eso. Por supuesto no puedo tolerar cuando oigo un comentario vulgar de su persona. ¿Si estoy celoso?, por supuesto que lo estoy por mucho que quiera negarlo, al principio buscaba excusas baratas pero ahora puedo aceptarlo con todo coraje que guardo para una batalla. Ya no soy aquel muchacho tímido que se callaba algunas cosas y eso se lo puedo agradecer a Ochako que me pidió que mostrara mi descontento cuando fuera necesario.

 _"El símbolo de la paz no puede tener celos"_ dirían algunos, pues entonces que abran bien los ojos y vean que hasta el símbolo de la paz puede sentir celos y quiere que nadie hable vulgarmente de ella en su presencia. Soy un humano y más que nada soy el hombre que prometió ser el héroe de ella sin importar las circunstancias desde el primer día de novios _(no es que ella no pudiera cuidarse sola, es solo que la protegería aun si era innecesario)_ , y a mi punto de vista la estoy salvando de esos hombres vulgares.

Con mi ceño fruncido entro a mi apartamento que comparto con Ochako y tranco la puerta con un poco de fuerza causando un pequeño grito de susto que conozco muy bien. Era ella, la causa de mis pensamientos y la razón por la cual lo doy todo para volver a casa a salvo y vivo, Ochako llegó a casa antes.

* * *

Oigo el sonido de la puerta cerrarse en la entrada con fuerza y suelto y pequeño gritillo de susto en lo que después me tapo la boca avergonzada de haber gritado así. Luego levanto la mirada del sofá para ver en dirección al pasillo de la entrada y allí está la causa de mis confusos pensamientos y el que me alegra el día con su presencia, Izuku acababa de llegar del trabajo.

 **-¡Izuku!-** , exclama ella con una gran sonrisa entusiasta en lo que salta del sofá flotando un poco para correr en dirección al peliverde que sonrió ampliamente para extenderle los brazos.

 **-He vuelto Ochako-** , respondió Izuku con cariño y alegría en su tono en lo que recibía a la castaña entre sus brazos para elevarla desde su cintura un poco mientras le daba vueltas compartiendo sonrisas con ella.

Luego la baja con delicadeza para ambos mirarse profundamente con sonrisas cariñosas y luego abrazarse con fuerza como si la necesidad de tocarse y estar junto al otro fuera vital para ellos.

 **-Te extrañe mucho-** , dijo Ochako con una leve sonrisa mientras tenía su cabeza pegada contra el fuerte y cálido torso de su peliverde que le traía loca de amor. Él estaba vestido como una camiseta gris que resaltaba su figura, un pantalón negros y sus botas rojas usuales.

 **-Estoy seguro de que yo te extrañe más-** , respondió Izuku con una sonrisa gentil mientras que su mentón estaba sobre la cabeza de la castaña, dado que la diferencia de altura le permitía hacerlo y la verdad es que los cuerpos de ambos bien podían haber sido formados para encajar perfectamente como si fueran engranajes de un reloj.

 **-Soy como otra de tus locas fans, te extrañe a horrores aun si te vi esta misma mañana cuando nos despedimos, me tienes demente-** , decía ella con algo de diversión en su tono mientras que recordaba esa poderosa necesidad de abrazar a su Deku a pesar de que sabía que eso solo empeoraría la gravedad de su amor por él, cosa que no le molestaba pero si se enamoraba más entonces sufriría más por no verlo.

 **-P-Pues la verdad es que no me quería separar de ti en todo el día, m-me estas dificultando el irme a trabajar cada vez más-** , admitía el peliverde con una sonrisa nerviosa al alejar la cabeza viendo a la castaña, la cual se sintió renovada al ver ese tímido y tierno sonrojo en esas mejillas pecosas que amaba.

 **-Estoy muy mal Izuku, tengo una enfermedad que me confunde mucho y…-** , decía Ochako con suavidad y una cálida sonrisa viendo al peliverde que abre los ojos al escuchar la palabra "enfermedad" y se preocupa interrumpiéndole.

 **-¿¡E-Enfermedad!?, ¿te encuentras bien?, ¿v-vamos al hospital?-** , interrogaba el peliverde alterado y con una preocupación tan adorable que derritió el corazón de Ochako que le sonrió enternecida.

 **-Déjame terminar tonto, esta enfermedad me confunde mucho y la necesito para sentirme viva y creo que sabes cuál es-** , aclaró la castaña con un tono gentil y amable mientras acariciaba una mejilla de su amado peliverde que le sonreía aliviado de saber que estaba bien.

 **-Pues resulta que estoy igual que tú, e-estoy enfermo de un profundo amor que me encela con cualquiera que hable de ti de una forma pervertida-** , dijo el peliverde mientras que sobaba la suave y blanca mejilla de su novia mientras frotaba con su pulgar en sonrojo de ella. La piel de ella era muy suave y blandita además de que por lo menos para él era tan delicada como la cerámica más cara.

 **-¿El símbolo de la paz celoso?, eso no puede ser cierto, él siempre tiene que ser la figura modelo-** , decía Ochako con una mirada algo juguetona buscando fastidiar un poco al peliverde mientras que por dentro se sentía llena de alegría y felicidad al poder volver a tontear con él luego de un cansado día de patrullaje y comentarios de carias chicas.

 **-Es culpa tuya que yo este así, eres demasiado hermosa y todos los hombres se están dando cuenta ahora-** , respondió él con una sonrisa igual a la de ella causando que ella riera un poco debido a que su novio era demasiado tierno y sexy cuando le hablaba así provocándole a ella una cálida sensación en su interior.

- **Diría que la culpa la tienes tú por ser tan perfecto y el mejor héroe, ahora cualquier comentario pervertido de una desconocida me molesta-** , dijo Ochako con una mirada algo provocativa en lo que acortaba la distancia con su héroe peliverde que estaba más que gustoso ante esto y hacia lo mismo.

 **-No, tú tienes la culpa preciosa-** , decía él con una mirada seductora y una sonrisa provocativa causando que ella se mordiera el labio inferior.

 **-La tienes tu "Deku"-** , replicó ella enfatizando en el apodo con un tono sensual que solo hizo que Izuku la leyera con la mirada como un libro sabiendo cómo hacerla caer a sus pies, dado que el peliverde le acercó desde su cintura de manera dominante a su torso mientras que con la otra mano le elevaba el mentón con delicadeza para que le mirara.

Luego en un completo acto de amor ambos fundieron sus labios en un profundo y excitante beso que iba subiendo la intensidad a medida que las sus lenguas combatían en su interior. Era tan apasionado que ninguno le dio ni la más mínima importancia al oxigeno que estaba comenzando a faltar en sus pulmones.

La castaña pasaba sus manos por el musculado y marcado pecho y abdomen de su novio por debajo de su camiseta gris mientras que él comenzaba a acariciarle su espalda por debajo de la blusa estremeciéndola, detalle importante es que no se puso sostén.

Luego de dos minutos que para ellos fueron eternos y a la vez muy cortos, ambos se separaron jadeantes mientras recuperaban el aire viéndose el uno al otro y por consiguiente los sonrojos en los rostros del otro sintiendo sus respiraciones al estar tan cerca.

 **-T-Te juro por dios que eres perfecta-** , susurraba el peliverde con una mirada profunda y sincera mientras que pegaba su frente a la de la castaña, la cual sentía que su corazón estaba por explotar de la excitación y la felicidad de escucharle decir eso que siempre tenía el mismo efecto en ella.

 **-Eso tenía que decírtelo yo tonto-** , dijo ella en un tono gentil y divertido mientras que cerraba los ojos sintiendo el calor que le daba su héroe que la tenía en la palma de su mano con suma facilidad sin que este lo supiera.

 **-Estos comentarios de otros van a volvernos locos, quisiera que nos dejaran en paz-** , dijo Izuku divertido mientras que abrazaba de manera protectora a la castaña que comenzó a reír levemente ante su comentario, pues ambos sabían de los celos del otro por sus conversaciones y estas al final resultaban en bromas comentarios divertidos para alejar esa molestia que tenían en su interior.

 **-Pero seremos los locos más felices del mundo-** , respondía Ochako con una linda sonrisa mientras que se levaba de puntitas para susurrarle eso en el oído a su novio. Ciertamente estaba cautiva de ese hermoso y a la vez inestable manicomio llamado Amor, pero bien podía permanecer allí si su doctor fuera el peliverde que era la razón de su locura.

 **-D-Desde hace tiempo tengo una idea genial, además de que podría quitarnos estos comentarios de las personas-** , comentaba el peliverde con gentileza y cariño mientras que se alejaba un poco causando que su novia ladeara la cabeza hacia un lado intrigada.

¿Es que había una solución para los celos que me irritan?, si es así quiero saber la respuesta inmediatamente. Lo único que puedo imaginar es marcar mi territorio dejándole en claro a todas las Zorras que el peliverde ya me pertenece y que no tenía ojos para ellas, es MIO y yo de él de igual forma. Por lo que es conveniente marcarlo como mio para que cuando pase por la calle, ellas se guarden sus comentarios para ellas.

 **-¿Y cuál es esa solución?-** , preguntó Ochako con intriga mientras que se mantenía viendo los hipnotizantes ojos verdes de su enamorado, amante, mejor amigo, novio y héroe que para sorpresa de ella se arrodilló de una pierna mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo.

El peliverde con una sonrisa cariñosa buscaba en su bolsillo mientras que se mantenía arrodillado frente a la castaña que se tapó la boca sorprendida y alegre al ver como su novio sacaba de su bolsillo una cajita de color rojo escarlata.

 **-Heroína Uravity, Uraraka Ochako, mi mejor amiga y mi mayor felicidad…-** , comenzaba a decir Izuku con todo el cariño del mundo impregnado en su tono y en su expresión sin mostrar señales de timidez y nervios, estaba completamente decidido y seguro causando que Ochako comenzara a liberar lágrimas de alegría.

 **-¿Le permitirías a este humilde servidor que busca tu felicidad el casarse contigo?-** , el peliverde hizo la pregunta del millón que provocaría un cambio a mejor en su vida con la castaña que seguía liberando lágrimas de alegría sin poder articular palabra por la felicidad que estaba sintiendo.

Luego ella inconscientemente comenzó a flotar mientras que le asentía rápidamente a su novio al cual se le iluminaron los ojos como si volviera en el tiempo a cuando se emocionaba por cualquier Quirk interesante, pero esta vez era diferente, esa emoción y felicidad era pura y llena de amor, amor por ella.

Esta no cabía en su felicidad y él tampoco, e Izuku no esperó ni unos segundo más y la abrazo con fuerza aferrándose a ella con mucho amor y felicidad siendo correspondido por la castaña que seguía sollozando de alegría mientras hundía su cara en el pecho del peliverde.

Izuku también comenzó a volar a causa del Quirk de la castaña que lo estaba usando inconscientemente por su felicidad. El peliverde no la soltaba del abrazó mientras liberaba unas pequeñas lagrimas llenas de alegría por la respuesta del amor de su vida.

 **-Ahora le dejaremos en claro a todos que tú y yo nos pertenecemos-** , dijo Izuku con una cálida y amable sonrisa mientras que le sobaba el cabello castaño a Ochako que le asentía y se iba limpiando las lágrimas que estaban disminuyendo.

 **-Jeje, estoy segura de que nadie intentara nada con la esposa del símbolo de la paz-** , decía Uraraka con una sonrisa divertida y hermosa mientras se recuperaba de su alegría causando que se acelerara el pulso cardíaco de Izuku.

 **-Ni nadie intentara nada con el esposo de la mejor rescatista Uravity-** , agregó él al momento de bajar una de sus manos hasta el trasero de la castaña sacándole un pequeño gemido al apretarlo.

 **-Esto hay que celebrarlo-** , susurró el peliverde en un tono ronco y seductor en el oído de Ochako causando que esta se estremeciera y se mordiera el labio inferior comenzando a calentarse por la idea.

 **-Vamos…mi Deku~-** , respondió la castaña con una sonrisa seductora y una mirada provocativa en lo que se relamía los labios para después juntar los suyos con los de su ahora prometido mientras seguían flotando en su apartamento.

Esto no fue impedimento para que Deku con pequeños pulsos de aire impulsados de sus dedos los redirigiera hacia la habitación de ambos que al llegar cayeron en la cama matrimonial dado que la ella desactivo su Quirk.

Esa noche sin duda fue muy especial para los dos y ambos terminaron con chupetones en los cuellos y demás zonas marcando su territorio según palabras de la castaña.

Que decir de los sucesos que ocurrieron después de eso, se hizo pública la noticia de su futura boda en la cual ambos ponían toda su atención hasta que el día prometido por fin llegó. Llegaron todos sus amigos de la clase 1.A a felicitarles junto con muchos profesionales en los que se encontraban sus ex profesores.

Izuku vestido de un traje negro elegante típico de un evento así mientras que a su lado Uraraka vestía un hermoso vestido color crema. Al final ambos si se habían librado de esos molestos comentarios, más que nada debido a que su relación estaba confirmada y nadie se atrevería a decir algo pervertido en presencia de uno de los dos, problema solucionado.

Con la mayor felicidad de sus vidas se dijeron sus votos matrimoniales en el altar aceptando estar apoyándose por toda su vida y hasta después de esta por palabras del peliverde que dio unos votos muy conmovedores. Luego ambos sellaron su futuro juntos con el beso que marcaría ante todos una línea que nadie podía propasar ahora, una que indicaba que ellos dos al igual que en el pasado eran un equipo muy unido.

Eran un equipo lleno de determinación por afrontar el futuro y los peligros que amenacen la paz y su unión, después de todo ahora era la más famosa pareja de héroes en la sociedad que detrás de todo su heroísmo se contentaban con tan solo pasar una tarde viendo películas juntos mientras que se dejaban enloquecer por ese confuso y maravilloso sentimiento que es el amor.

 _ ***Fin del Capitulo***_

* * *

Y esto fue todo. La verdad me pareció que la unión de ambos como pareja atraería cambios, como por ejemplo que Uraraka aliente a Izuku a mostrarse más abierto a mostrar lo que piensa, por eso hice a este Deku un poco más posesivo y celoso, después de todo es normal en un hombre el sentir coraje si comentan esas cosa de tu novia justo a tu lado.

Y pues con Uraraka tomé el punto de vista de varias amigas que dijeron en general que ellas podían ver a otras chicas como enemigas por el solo hecho de ver a su pareja. Y yo pienso que es de lo más normal del mundo si se toma en cuenta la locura que causa el amor, los celos sin duda son algo muy jodido.

Si por casualidad les gusto comenten que les ha parecido o algún error para mejorar futuro. Sin más me despido de ustedes…Sayonara.


End file.
